


A God Doesn't Share

by UltimaOblivion



Category: Original Work, WolfPack Series
Genre: Aka he's crazy, Also old af, Blood, F/M, Original Character(s), Read at Own Risk, Violence, Yandere, bad, male yandere, old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimaOblivion/pseuds/UltimaOblivion
Summary: And Ake... was a god.





	A God Doesn't Share

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spinxell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinxell/gifts).



> Hey Hey, So Yeah, this shit is bad. Like real bad. It's also old and just a drabble, so take it as it is. I hope you still find some enjoyment in it.

His hands were stained with red, and he knew this was not the last time he would have to rinse his hands of the stain that now was spreading up his arms.

 

He could feel it now, the bubbling end, the darkness that flickered at the edges of his vision, curling, churning in his gut as he flicked his gaze along his own tanned skin, his mind filled with nothing more than the sight of all the red. He moved mindlessly, his movements slow, sure, slow calculated steps as his head tilted, ink black hair falling into his even darker eyes, his gaze never leaving the source of all this bloodshed, the man who had dared to defy him, to deny him what he had wanted.

 

The sound of a flickering lighter was the only sound to fill the silent void death had created, and Ake reveled in the unimaginable power that the life he had taken filled him with.

 

Ake breathed, a soft sort of sigh that slip past pierced lips as he flickered dark eyes toward the crumpled man that adorned the floor. His hands moved, fingers lifting the cigarettes he had bought just before coming her, to his mouth, sliding one of the cigarettes out of the packaging with an experienced shift, an expert flick of his wrist to make a single one jump up. He paused a moment to light it, his gaze never leaving the man, Billowing grey smoke accompanying his breath

 

He took another step, kneeling and, resting his arms across his thighs as he looked down at the man, a flicker of surprise gracing over his features as he saw the glimmer of life still lingering in his eyes.

 

“Look at you…” His voice finally slid  off his tongue, the heavy accent that adorned his words a thick shawl of exotic glimmer that went fully unappreciated as he shifted again, the hand holding the lighter running over the cheek of the man in a motion that would almost seem loving…. If it had not been for the wicked gleam in his eyes.

 

“Beaten, broken, battered, ruined…. And yet you still cling to life. Do You desire to live so badly?”

 

There was a noise, something that might have once been words, gurgling from the man’s throat, dark ringed bruised around his neck that perfectly matched the twenty six year old man’s fingers. Ake grinned as he brushed his knuckles over his cheek again, eyes moving down the ruined body, taking in the damage he had done with a shiver of pleasure rippling down his spine.

 

Was there anything more powerful than the ability to create beauty out of the ugliest of creatures with only a few sure slips of a blade, with a few precise movements of your fingers? Death was the ultimate expression of beauty, the final moments of a human capturing the entire span of a life in those few minutes that passed before the reaper came to collect. Blood painted a vivid red that captured attention, blood splatters an artful display of massacre and gore that could not be ignored. The sight of it captured him, called to him like a siren’s song, one he could no longer ignore, anymore then he could ignore the protective urge that rose in him when his family was in danger. Death was something gorgeous, indescribable, and the power to control it? That Was an addiction he had still yet to shake.

 

Ake craved it, the power that came with the ability to take a life. Not many could, just the few, the chosen, the ones who had something in them, a switch that had never gone off. Oh it was possible to eb powerful and never kill anyone, like Retno, but there was nothing like the power he got from the blood of his enemies spilling onto the floor, faded glassy eyes staring into the void.

 

In this whole wide world…. There was only one thing he longed for more than he longed for the feeling of death at his back and life on his fingertips.

 

And he was currently running late to meet her.

 

Ake’s eyes drifted, the flashing of the watch around his wrist drawing his gaze for a moment, his attention doing a double take as he sucked in gasp, a curse in his native tongue falling from his lips as he spotted the time. Fuck, he only had thirty minutes to get to her house from here, and that alone was a twenty minute drive. He wouldn’t have much time to stop and change, and he couldn’t just leave, not now that eh had noticed the man was still alive.

 

“Sorry, my friend.” He cooed, moving to settle himself on top of the man, knees brushing either side of his broken arms as he grinned.

 

“But mi amor awaits, and time is such a fickle mistress, harsh and unforgiving… Count yourself lucky, your death will be quick and sure…. Just not painless. But two out of three isn’t bad, hm?”

 

Ake only grinned as the man shook under him, and pulled back his fist before letting it fly, the sickening crunch of flesh and bone under his hand reverberating in the silent room, again. Again, again. Blood flew as he punched, feeling the bone of his skull give to him, under his fists and the strangled sound of pain filling his ears as he claimed yet another life for himself. Ake only stopped when there was nothing but matted hair and blood staining the floor, breathing heavily as he took in the sight. 

 

That would show him for trying to take his position.

 

\-------------------------- 

 

Ake had never stripped so fast.

 

On his rush to get to her house, Ake had thrown off his clothing, choosing to grab at the jeans and shirt eh had, thankfully, thrown in the back earlier this morning when he had remembered he would be going to her house later that night. He had changed while driving, a dangerous feat that had almost cost him several times as he was trying to pull on the jeans, and he ran a trembling hand through his hair, both a motion to try and calm his nerves as well as to try and sooth the back strands that adorned his head, before he decided there was no taming the wild curls. 

 

Darkness was already falling as he pulled up to her house, his heart hammering as he sucked in a breath.

 

“Just go already, Ake. ”

 

He grabbed his bag as he kicked open the door to his car, stepping out as he swung the messenger bag over his shoulder. The strap dug into him, heavy books weighing it down, the sound of his car door slamming a punctuational noise that only added to his wild racing mind.

 

He didn’t think the first time he would be really alone with her would be so nerve wracking. He knew her father wasn’t home, at work or some other place, and neither was her mother, her whereabouts unknown to him because really he only cared enough to find out that they weren't going to be home. His…. observation habits had led to the discovery that she was always alone on tuesday and thursday nights, and with a little manipulation, Ake now found himself standing in front of her door to be alone with her for the next couple hours.

 

Under grounds of tutoring her, but that, he supposed, could be adjustable in the near future.

 

It took him an eternity to knock. His hand trembling as he swallowed thickly, almost too nervous to really put his hand to the wood. He could hardly hear her footsteps over the absolute roar of his own blood in his ears, but he managed to hold back a gasp when he heard the door opening.

 

“Hello Delphie.”

  
  
  



End file.
